riricornerfandomcom-20200214-history
Avatar RP ideas
sarika *the name means parrot WIP tao *'need to clean up sometime tomorrow cause I feel like some of it doesn't make sense.' "Even if the whole world despised you, I'll always love you." Those were Yin's dying words to her newborn son. From the start to the very end, young waterbender Yin lived a bitter life. Bullied as an orphan, no opportunities to obtain proper education, working all her muscles and emotional strength to support herself as she got older. There were no highs, all Yin knew was anything but happiness. Sad, sad life. She performs waterbender tricks for entertainment by day, and sells her body at night. As a prostitute in the slums of the Fire Nation, she was never taken seriously. Yin was treated a slave, thrown about like doll by clients and left alone once it was over. In the end the most she could buy with the money was enough food to suffice for a little while. After one of those terrible flings, she had gotten pregnant. Pregnancy was the toughest things she had to go through, and she was only 18. It was harder to work and even harder to get the money she would need. She was scorned, ignored, no one wanted to help her. But the idea of having a child gave her hope. That was how she made it through the nine months up till her death. She ran out of the slums and out to the countryside, in the rain, where she begged a farmer tending to his herd to let her stay for at least a short while. The farmer was reluctant but nonetheless allowed her to lie in the pigsty. Hours of agony later, Tao was born. He had her hair, bright red. This baby was Yin's first and last high. It made her cry, and she held him close and promised him good future, before saying those last words. When the farmer had found them, Yin was already dead. Tao's wails were the only sound that night. So life after Yin's passing? The farmer who allowed Yin to stay was old and in no shape to take care of a baby, so he sent him to an orphanage. Tao grew up scrawny, and was an easy target for other children. The bullying almost mirrored Yin's years as a child. The quiet kid often had to find places to hide so the other kids couldn't find him. It became an advantage. While the others were stronger, Tao was more agile and witty. He was calculative. This was put to good use when he was 9. He learned to waterbend, unsurprisingly. The last kid who bullied him came out wet and even bruised in the aftermath. The next kid was rendered unconscious. Tao became a monster among them, so the other children ostracized him, even the patrons became a little fearful and tried to avoid him. No adoptions came for him, and Tao was stuck in that orphanage for a long, long time. But he trained himself, his bending and his wit, which was getting sharper and sharper as the years go by. The cunning kid then got tired and ran away at 15, relying on his smarts and bending to survive on the streets. Sometimes things didn't go his way and bodies would be left behind. Tao wasn't even mad. In fact, he enjoyed taunting them and playing around before getting down to business. His reputation spread and then he was found by an underground gangster group who wanted him to join their ranks. The Black Tigers were a feared group among the slums of the Fire Nation at that time, and had had some members observe young Tao to see his worth. They were not disappointed. Tao's wits were a remarkable gift, however, and dangerous. The leader of the Black Tigers wanted Tao as his right hand man, promising him he'll be a fine, powerful ally in the gang. Tao was suspicious, but he joined in, thinking he could scoop up information from the group for future reference. Tao was a member of the gang for a long time, about 4 years and little over it. His tasks went from infiltrating other gangs to stealing riches and generally terrorizing the area like any other typical criminal clan. He grew handsome and a formidable bender. His loyalties remained with his leader but I mean.. you know, Tao has short attention spans. Maybe that's why sometimes he just can't keep his eyes on one woman. A mission of theirs went wrong somewhere after his 19th birthday, and it caused an uproar among the factions in the slums. Wars erupted among the gangs and plenty of civilian, gangster and police blood was spilled. Tao had expected this, thus left the group. How he did it? He was with his leader as the upper ranks discussed plans of attack. Tao was the only one who objected, and the leader wanted to use him as a weapon of sorts, and of course Tao was not about that life, and chaoed out the door. Not after a little brawl, of course, the leader was furious of his decision and such. Tao easily beat leader's underlings before casually walking away.. A new chapter began. All his past underworld work he hid under a brick and appeased himself to the public. One thing led to another and suddenly he was part of a booming business in the Fire Nation, Ryu Inc, a famous engineering company, and it was incredible for someone so young. Tao was something like a prodigy after all. But under the goodie goodie scheme was a notorious man who still had links in the underworld. Sometimes things were done so dirty you can't help but wonder... Tao was a very influential man, however, so the topic was never risen. At 21 years old, Tao's work shifted him to Republic City, where his interests laid on a faction known as The Syndicate. He has some links through the underworld, so he'd the words of it before it flew by. He smiled as he stepped into the city's borders, a very mysterious smile. Boy, he was going to have fun. yun hye 321 ASC, River Village: It might come as a surprise for some people, when they find a basket drifting down a river. This was young Jung Hye's case. A little basket had bumped into him as he was fishing in a river. There was something in that basket. Wrapped underneath a light green blanket, was a baby girl with pretty gold eyes. Although he was slightly puzzled, Jung Hye thought she was cute. He named her Yun Hye, because the little baby didn't come with a note of any sort so Jung assumed whoever gave her away wanted nothing to do with her or didn't have a choice. That was unfortunate, I mean, who would give up a baby like her? That was exactly Jung Hye's thoughts whenever he looked at her. In the end, he came to a conclusion that he'd have to just raise her on his own. 327 ASC, River Village: Yun Hye grew up naive and oblivious to the dangers of life. She only knew fishing by the river with her father, playing in the field of flowers around their house, and warm sun. At six, she discovered how to bend the earth around her; by breaking little rocks, stomping mini-walls of stone, and so on. Even though Jung Hye was a nonbender, he helped his adopted daughter in any way he could. Yun Hye was a very sweet girl, because he raised her to be one. She was compassionate and kind, and the other fishermen were very fond of the little girl. But what Yun Hye thought was the most important, was that her father cherished her and loved her. Life was almost perfect and like any other innocent child, Yun Hye thought nothing could go wrong. Wrong. 334 ASC, River Village: Seven years later, when she was thirteen, bandits took away the innocent life she lived. Jung Hye was murdered and Yun Hye was almost kidnapped by the bandits, if not for a young police officer who came with a few others and intercepted the bad men. The aftermath found Yun Hye sobbing and hiding inside an empty fish basket, Jung Hye had insisted her to hide the moment he heard the bandits charging into their village, and then left with his spear right after. Bodies were everywhere. Who did this? Why would they do something like this? What did we do wrong? The only father she had was gone, and many others as well, but they did nothing to deserve this. The police found her an hour later, coaxing her to come out in soothing voices, assurances that they wouldn't hurt her. You see... unlike most police officers nowadays, these police officers actually did their job. Most of the bodies were cleared, and the surviving victims were under good care. The officers were such genuine, good people, that Yun Hye looked up to them. That was how she got her motivation to become a member of the police force. So she began training. 335 ASC, Makapu Village: Needing a better place to go, Yun Hye and some of the surviving citizens of the river village had moved on and were now making new lives in the small village on Mount Makapu. They had been accompanied by one of the officers who helped during the village devastation. Yun Hye recalled that his name was Yang, an airbender. He was the one who coaxed her out of the basket she hid in. Yang was actually really young, around 18 at least. New or not, he knew what he was doing and well, Yun Hye secretly admired him. It was an innocent crush, obviously, nothing alarming... hopefully. Life in Makapu Village was going fine, Yun Hye assisted her late father's friends with their farming business in return for them taking her in and looking after her. The remaining villagers of River Village had become one big family, you see; they would always take care of each other. Yun Hye missed Jung, she sometimes felt numb from the pain of losing him, but she knew her father would want her to go on with her life. Yun Hye was still determined to become a police officer when she grew up, despite being constantly told of the dangers by her adoptive family. But she was a stubborn little mule and didn't listen, much to their exasperation. There was a valley in between the mountains, where Yun Hye frequented to practice new techniques and fix mistakes in her bending. Sometimes, Ain, a friend of her dad's (though Yun Hye thinks something had went on between the two back then) followed her there and gave her advice on how to do better. Unlike the others, Ain was supportive of Yun Hye's dream and would assist in achieving it. 339 ASC, Makapu Village: As I said, sometimes things get rough, mountain bandits for example, but this time Yun Hye was prepared. She somehow got a reputation as the town's local warrior a year or two back, as she was a formidable opponent in battle. Her adoptive family realized her abilities, and changed their minds, knowing very well now of what she was capable of. So, the bandits: Yun Hye had managed to defeat these hoodlums and kick their asses to the local jail, and wait for the Earth Kingdom officers to take them away. Yun Hye was also told to wait in the local office with one of the senior guards, whom she befriended when she first arrived. Yun Hye was confused at first, but she was assured that she wasn't in trouble at all. The officers from the Earth Kingdom military had heard of and were impressed by her performance; defeating mountain bandits was never an easy task. An hour later, these officers came, including Ryo, who surprised Yun Hye the most. The young officer had only given her a smile before his superior officer began discussing with Yun Hye about joining the Earth Kingdom military. Yun Hye's dream came true, the young woman was thrilled at the prospect of becoming an officer. All the hard work paid of and she was just so ecstatic. But then she realized she'd have to move to Ba Sing Se. Yun Hye thought of her family and paused, unsure if she could leave them behind. The young earthbender was given one day to make her decision, so she went back and told her family. Her adoptive family, knowing how Yun Hye had constantly trained over the last four years, told her that she should follow her heart's desire. Their smiles made Yun Hye both sad and happy, thanking them for taking care of her for so long and promising of her return one day. The next day, Yun Hye followed the officers back to Ba Sing Se. She joined the military, eventually making a name for herself and becoming one of the most loyal members in the unit. 340 ASC, Ba Sing Se: Yun Hye became part of an Division 1 in the Earth Republic Military. Like other divisions, Division 1 consisted a band of esteemed, loyal members of the military who work on more dangerous missions. Members were required to be disciplined and responsible, two attributes Yun Hye had already had. The earthbender was the youngest member of the unit, but she wasn't fooling around. If she wanted to be really honest, however, she really wished her superiors and colleagues stopped assuming she was younger than she looked. "A little too young to be the military aren't ya, kid?" Eye twitch. "I'm 19." "But you look like you're 14!" Seriously, stop. Division 1 was led by Yang Tzi, in other words, the same Yang who saved her six years back, the same one she encountered a year ago in Makapu, and now, her superior. It was all very... coincidental, you could say. But Yun Hye knew it wasn't all fun and flirt, so she buried the attraction she felt for him deep under, doing her best to keep their relationship purely professional. Yun Hye would never admit it, but hiding her feelings was a difficult task. Yang was a handsome lad, with a handsome smile. Yun Hye cursed and blessed the fact that she was often on the receiving end of those little smiles. He teased her, too, much to her annoyance. "Morning, pipsqueak," "You're such a kid, Yun Hye," "Need me to read you a bedtime story, young lady?" Yun Hye swore to Raava. But Yang was a respected member of their department as well, but what really got her was just him being him. The compassionate man who helped her old village, who was still just as compassionate doing his job. She never worried about Yang reciprocating her feelings; otherwise she'd be acting like a nonsensical preteen. It was nonsense, and really, she didn't have the time. Maybe one day, these feelings will perish. Then my mind wouldn't be in such a muddle, Yun Hye had thought. 343 ASC, Somewhere in Earth Republic: Yun Hye thought wrong. Damn. They only got stronger. But that wasn't the point. Her division had been called for a mission that took place somewhere in the Earth Republic. There had been some minor terrorist attacks happening frequently near the area, and the military had sent Division 1 to protect the city's borders from any more attacks. What should have been a typical, longer termed mission turned out to be a nightmare. At the falling city, people were dying, civilians and officers both. The terrorists were unidentified benders and nonbenders both. The whole battle was a blur of blood, fire and screams, Yun Hye didn't know how many times she had got herself burned or stabbed or almost killed. Much long later, finds her walking among corpses and debris, her expression gaunt. Yun Hye would find the dying body of her superior, Yang, who's injuries were so horrible that they were incurable. But somehow, as Yun Hye lay shedding tears next to him, he managed to gather the last bit of his strength and kiss her, assuring her everything will be alright in the end. To make it even worse, he flashed her his token smile, and Yun Hye knew that will be the last time she ever receives it. Help arrived sometime later, and Yun Hye was recorded as the only survivor of Division 1. But she was respected and awarded for her part in aiding the citizens of the city. Aside from the remarks of how young she was... Yun Hye forgot how many times she had to tell everyone she was 23 and very capable of doing her job. Yun Hye saw the news of the attack almost right after: "There was a minor terrorist attack near Omashu that resulted with the deaths of several members of the Earth Republic Military..." so on. She was numb for the first part, much to her colleagues worry, and her family back in Mount Makapu. But she assured everyone that she was fine. Soon, at least. Today, Republic City: A year after the attacks in the Earth Republic, Yun Hye was shifted to Republic City, where she would carry on her duties as a member of the Republic City Police Department. Life would still have some ups and outs -she knew being told to look like a kid didn't count- but Yun Hye could pull through. She already did it twice before, what's the difference with a third time? kenai oh wow its a guy wow *'Airbender from the Northern Water Tribe' *'21 years old' *'Bounty hunter? yeah i need to think about that' *'WIP' Category:Avatar Roleplay Wiki